


The future of S.P.E.W

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We have good times ahead of us.





	The future of S.P.E.W

Our story begins nineteen years later, but in a remote corner of London. In The Headquarters of S.P.E.W to be exact. In charge of operations is Dobby, Harry Potter's close friend and his girlfriend Winky.

Dobby smiled. "We have come far, my dear Winky. Every house elf speaks proper English for a start."

Winky said, "It's all thanks to Harry Potter."

Dobby replied, "At first it was his friend Hermione Granger actually."

Winky gasped. "As in Minister For Magic?"

Dobby nodded and beamed, "We have grown a lot since then though and we have many more supporters now."

Winky grinned. "We have a bright future, you and I."

Dobby nodded and concurred, "Indeed we do."


End file.
